Everyone Knows
by blissblkv
Summary: everyone knows that hinata likes naruto, except for naruto himself of course. its a little short fic of naruhina and some narusaku. i dont know how to end it so plz r and r and tell me what you think. thank you.
1. everyone knows

here's a little two-shot dealy. its about none other than naruto and hinata and some narusaku. i don't know if its good or bad. thats what you have to tell me. when you review of course. i dont own anything. i hope that you enjoy the story and tell me what you think. oh yeah, a lot of this stuff is made up and they are all older now. without further ado here's the story:

* * *

EVERYONE KNOWS

Everyone knows that Hinata likes Naruto, with the exception of Naruto himself, of course. Hinata has tried to get Naruto to notice her, but it never really works out. Then when Sasuke left, Naruto was depressed, but Hinata was right there to comfort him. So, ever since then, they have become close friends. But still, Hinata loves Naruto, and Naruto is oblivious and chasing after Sakura.

Hinata sat on the bench in the park, feeding the ducks in a nearby small pond. She watched as the bread crumbs left her hand and tumbled into the sparking water causing it to ripple and distort the reflection of t he sky. Suddenly, a flash of blonde and orange came into the contorted reflection. The water settled and Hinata could clearly see that it was Naruto that came to stand there. He walked over and took a seat next to the opal-eyed girl. His usually laughing eyes as blue as the reflection of the sky in the pond were now sad and on the verge of tears. She didn't have to ask, she already knew the cause of his depression. Naruto and Sakura had had yet another fight. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically, but inside she was burning with envy. What did Naruto see in that shallow pink-haired phony? Was he really so superficial that he judged only by looks? For Sakura was indeed beautiful, but her personality was another story. Was Sakura there to comfort Naruto when Sasuke left and never returned? No, that was herself, Hinata. Was Sakura there when he would have nightmares and no one would listen? No, that was herself, Hinata. Was Sakura there to console his heart after losing so much? No, once again that was herself, Hinata. So then why was it that whenever _who will Naruto have_ is asked it is Sakura's name that come's to mind instead of her own? She didn't know, and her envy she kept hidden.

The days went by and Naruto and Sakura would go through their break-ups and make-ups and Hinata would always be there. Until one day, she wasn't. She had fallen ill. It seemed that her heart had forgotten how to beat properly. No one could figure out why. Only she knew. It was because _they_ were getting married. She couldn't take it anymore, giving so much but receiving nothing in return. She was happy for him. He had finally obtained the one thing he wanted most, even if it wasn't her, she was still happy for him. But now, he wouldn't need Hinata anymore, he had Sakura, so her heart lost the ability to beat. For days she would lie in bed at the hospital. The doctors and nurses were her only visitors. She didn't mind, there was only one person that she wanted to see. And he had probably already forgotten her by now. A week went by and she knew she didn't have much time left. Then suddenly Naruto came through the door. He said, "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I came as soon as I found out. I was on a mission." _I'm so glad, he didn't forget me._ "Hinata, don't die on me now, I need you to be the maid of honor at our wedding." She felt a jolt of pain in her chest. _Oh right, he's getting married._ "Naruto, I don't think I will be able to go to the wedding, I am not going to live. I don't have much time left" she choked out, trying to hold back a flood of tears. "Don't say that," Naruto started, "of course you're going to make it. You have to…" but he was cut off by Hinata. "No, you and I both know it's over for me, it's too late. But what you don't know is that…" she started choking out coughs between sobbing breaths. "What is it?!?" he asked. She didn't hold back the tears any longer. They poured down her stained pale cheeks. "I…I…I love you" She pulled Naruto closer and kissed him ever so softly on the lips. Just then, it donned on Naruto. Hinata was always there, always had been there. If you asked who Naruto would have it would be Sakura who came to mind, but it was Hinata who was in his heart. He pulled her close and tried to return the kiss as softly as she had given it, so to not ruin his delicate little flower. He thought he liked Sakura, but he knew he loved Hinata. "Hinata, I…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! what will naruto say next? you probably already have guessed it but there's still more to the story. but i don't know if i should make a sad or happy ending. well the sad anding is not really sad, its happy too, but just not as happy. so review and tell me which kind of ending you would like, ok? please remember to review. it would make me so so so so so so very happy. umm...JUST REVIEW. im not going to continue with the story until im satisfied with the number of reviews. im not trying to be mean, i just wanna make sure if people are actually even reading this story. so REVIIIIIEW LIKE THE WIIIIND!!!! thank you for your time. 

love,

me


	2. the wedding day

Well here's what happens. I hope that you enjoy it! and review when you're done.

* * *

"I...I..." Naruto stopped. Was he ready to give up Sakura, the girl he had fought for al his life? He finally had her. He was so close. But now he had HInata, someone he truly loved. But Sakura, he was going to marry her, he just couldn't desert her now. "I...I'm sorry, Hinata. I...I just don't love you, like that. You're like a sister to me." he explained. "Oh," Hinata said, her voice shrouded in disappointment. But then why had he kissed her? She didn't know. But she thought that maybe, just maybe, Naruto did love her, but was too afraid to give up Sakura. It didn't matter why. All that mattered was he kissed her back, so he did care.

Slowly the irregular beat of her heart turned to normal. She was well enough to go home in a few weeks, just enough time for Naruto's wedding. He had saved her, and even though it would hurt so much to see him with Sakura, to go to the wedding was the least she could do. The big day approached suddenly. Ino was the maid of honor in place of Hinata because everyone assumed she'd be dead by now. Hinata stood in front of the mirror. She wasn't as pretty as Sakura, nor as talkative and social, so she tried to convince herself that Naruto had made the right choice. But still, she could not forget the kiss. Had it only been a glorious dream? It seemed all too perfect now, except for the last part of course. If it had been a dream, then she wished she had died in the hospital. If it hadn't, then she had so much to live for. She put on her silky lavender dress and made her way to the wedding. She sat in the far back corner of the chapel, while everyone squeezed into the first few pews. The organ began to play. The procession of the flower girls and bride's maids began. Suddenly the music stopped, and a new song began. Everyone rose from their seats. The back doors flew open to reveal a dazzling Sakura, draped in blinding white. All eyes were on the blushing bride as she floated down the aisle. All eyes save Hinata's. Hers were on Naruto, as they always had been. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo; his usually wild hair was now slightly drooping. He was...breathtaking, even more so than he had ever been. And he was smiling, smiling at his bride, Sakura. How Hinata longed for that smile to be meant for her. But something seemed amiss. Although his face was smiling, his eyes were not. They reminded HInata of the day so long ago when she was feeding the ducks at the pond; the eyes as blue as the reflection of the sky in the pond; the sad, doubting eyes. And Hinata wondered why they were like that. But she shrugged it off. It might have just been the light emanating from stained glass windows of the chapel. Naruto took Sakura's hand and they took their place in front of the priest. And so began the ceremony.

The ceremony went on, and Hinata's eyes were glued to Naruto the whole time. She barely even noticed anyone else's presence. It was just him and her. "If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the priest said. Naruto turned around to face the crowd, searching for Hinata's opal eyes. He could not find them. Maybe she really didn't love him, maybe he was meant to be with Sakura. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he found her. They stared into each other's eyes, as if looking into their souls. Their hearts were racing as one. Then Naruto closed his eyes and looked into his own heart, and he was sure of what he saw. It wasn't the beautiful pink-haired Sakura, but the loyal, opal-eyed Hinata. Naruto turned around to face the priest and said, "I do." Sakura glared at Naruto, "No, not yet, idiot." she hissed. "No not that, I have a reason why we should not be wed: I don't love you Sakura. I thought I did, but I was only lying to you, to everyone, to myself. I don't love you." And with that he looked straight at Hinata, smiling more than she ever had before. He walked down the aisle, straight past his fuming ex-bride to be; straight past the audience with their eyes popping out of their heads and their jaws on the floor; and right into Hinata's arms. And that was the way it stayed, and that was the way it was meant to be.

Now everyone knows that Hinata liked Naruto, except for Naruto himself, of course. But nobody had known that Naruto liked Hinata, not even himself. But know everyone knows that Hinata loves Naruto and Naruto loves Hinata. And that was the way it was meant to be.

* * *

Yayy!! finished! but I think I'll make another alternate ending cus you guys had some good ideas. so yep. there it is. and you know the drill, you gotta review!! thank you for reading my story.

love,

me


End file.
